


Demanda

by MissLouBanner



Series: MissLouBannerLittleStories [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky solo pidio un consejo, F/M, M/M, Natasha consejera, Peter Parker es astuto, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouBanner/pseuds/MissLouBanner
Summary: Si a Tony Stark le haces una promesa, se cumple... y Steve lo sabrá.Aunque Natasha solo ayude un poco.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/James "Bucky" Barnes, Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Scott Lang/Thor, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: MissLouBannerLittleStories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631143
Kudos: 17





	Demanda

**Author's Note:**

> Parte de las "Pequeñas" historias que suelo publicar en mi FB (Alix Rogers) y tageo como MBLittleStories.
> 
> Comentarios, sugerencias y quejas son bien recibidos.

–¿Quieren algo?– Preguntó Bruce, quien estaba inclinado en la parte baja de la alacena.  
  
–A ti.  
  
El científico detuvo sus movimientos para enderezarse y ver con molestia a Clint.  
  
–Clint ...  
  
–¿Que?  
  
–No quiero a Natasha tras de mi haciéndome preguntas sobre si tú y yo tenemos algo a sus espaldas.  
  
–Al contrario ... estaría feliz si te unes a nuestro matrimonio.  
  
–Si, no lo creo.  
  
–Barton, deja de perder el tiempo y ayudanos con esto–No importa que tanto tiempo pasará, Sam nunca se acostumbraría al parloteo de Clint.  
  
–Sam ... –En cambio, Steve ya tenía experiencia con ignorarlo mientras hacía el papeleo de la misión.  
  
–¿Que? Que haga algo bueno en su vida.  
  
–Me casé con La Viuda Negra, ya lo hice.  
  
Bruce no pudo evitar soltar una leve sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de Clint. Todo mundo sabía que el rubio hablador había llorado de felicidad el día que anunciaron su compromiso, fue su mayor logro según él.  
  
–Caballeros– ... y hablando de la espía, entró al lugar como si Clint la hubiese llamado.  
  
–Nat–Bruce la saludó desde su lugar, no podía descuidar el agua que estaba comenzando a hervir.  
  
–¿Acaban de llegar?  
  
–¿Puedes creerlo? Y Sam quiere ponerme a trabajar aún después de que venimos de una misión–Clint abrazaba a Natasha mientras se quejaba y le sacaba la lengua a Sam, burlándose en respuesta de la mirada enojada del moreno.  
  
–¿Eso es cierto, Sam?–Natasha le seguía el juego a su esposo como si de un niño se tratará.  
  
–¿Que traes ahí?–Sam ignoró la pregunta de la pelirroja haciéndole otra.  
  
–Es una solicitud  
  
–¿Para quien?–Wilson dejo los papeles que sostenía para poner toda su atención en lo que la espía respondería.  
  
–Para Steve.  
  
Todo el rato desde que llegaron, el comandante de SHIELD, había permanecido en silencio concentrado en el papeleo que le encantaba hacer ... Hasta que escucho su nombre.  
  
–¿Una Solicitud? ¿Para mí?  
  
–Tiene tu nombre–El folder se le fue entregado a Steve, quien lo abrió y comenzó a leer.  
  
Los demás estaban observandolo fijamente, esperando que Steve dijera algo para saciar su curiosidad.  
  
–¿Que le hiciste ahora, Steve?–Cuestionó la Pelirroja, con una sonrisa burlona adornando su rostro.  
  
Steve cerró el folder suavemente, suspirando. Había cerrado sus ojos al terminar de leer, pero los abrió mostrando una mirada llena de molestia.  
Realmente no creía que algo así pudiese ocurrir, pero considerando que las leyes cambiaron mucho desde que cayó al hielo, era posible.  
  
–No nos dejes con la duda, Steve–Barton fue quien rompió el silencio, desesperado por saber que puso al comandante tan molesto, pero fue callado por un leve golpe en sus costillas por parte de su esposa.  
  
Sam y Bruce no retiraban su mirada del rubio, esperando a que en algún momento hablará.  
  
Pero en ese instante, entraba por la puerta el origen del cambio de humor del hombre.  
  
–Por supuesto que no, todos saben que Mónica y Chandler son la mejor pareja  
  
–¿Estás bromeando?–Y no venía solo. –Si Rachel hubiese tenido interés en Joey, serían la mejor.  
  
–Phoebe y Joey son la mejor–Thor parecía al fin comprender muchas discusiones no serias del equipo.  
  
Steve no dudo en ponerse de pie y dirigirse al trío, que parecían seguir en frescados en su plática como para notar a los demás.  
  
–¿Si miramos la misma serie, no? ¿O tenem-  
  
Tony ya no pudo decir algo más, pues había chocado con algo fuerte, o más bien, alguien.  
  
Masajeo un poco su frente, que fue donde recibió el golpe al momento de chocar, levantando su vista para encontrar un par de ojos azules molestos.  
  
–¿Que te pasa, Rogers?  
  
–¿Que me pasa?–El rubio respondió con su voz llena de sarcasmo, algo muy raro en él. –¿Que te pasa a ti, Stark?–Estampó el folder en el pecho del contrario con fuerza.  
  
Rhodey y Thor se unieron a los demás, pasando a ser solo observadores.  
  
El más bajo tomo el folder, abriéndolo con fastidio y leyendo lo más rápido que sus ojos podían.  
  
Entonces sonrió ... Con que era eso.  
  
–¿Que te molesta?–El Castaño le regresó el folder de la misma forma en que lo recibió, pasando por su lado en dirección a la cafetera de la sala de estar. –Tienes ahí mismo la solución.  
  
–¿Todo es un juego para ti?–Steve ya estaba más que enojado. No podía creer los alcances del millonario para molestarlo.  
  
–¿Quien dijo que es un juego?–Stark ya estaba programando el aparato, sonriendo a pesar de estar dando la espalda a los demás. –Una demanda es algo serio.  
  
–¡¿Una demanda?!–Rhodey estaba alarmado, como vengadores, tenían que tener cuidado con ese tipo de problemas. –¿Se puede saber que está pasando?  
  
–¿Porqué no le preguntas a nuestro director?–Natasha también necesitaba respuestas.  
  
–Tony  
  
–Tus contactos son muy eficientes, cariño.  
  
–¿Querías a los abogados que conozco del gobierno para molestar a Steve?–El coronel estaba empezando a enojarse. –¿Alguna vez piensas en las consecuencias de tus acciones?  
  
–¿Porqué creen que es solo para molestarlo?  
  
–Por que te gusta molestarlo, Tony–Bruce provocó un gesto de indignación en el genio.  
  
–¿O por qué más, Stark?–Sam no sabía de qué iba la "demanda", pero no iba a permitir que molestaran a Steve. Parecía que estaba siendo parte del club "Proteger a Steve Rogers a toda costa" del que Barnes y Natasha formaban parte.  
  
–Para que cumpla su promesa.  
  
–¿De que promesa hablas, Stark?–Ahora el rubio no sabía si estar enojado o confundido.  
  
–¿Ya lo olvidaste? ¿En la fiesta de compromiso de Rhodey?  
  
–¿Que se supone que pasó en mi fiesta?–Todos tenían el mismo gesto de confusión.  
  
Nadie del grupo recordaba algunos momentos de la fiesta gracias al licor Asgardiano que Thor decidió llevar, pero parecía que Tony si.  
  
–El comandante, Steve Rogers, prometió casarse conmigo.  
  
–¿Que?–Steve no podía creer lo que escuchaba.  
  
–Tony, si esto es un juego, juro que voy a-  
  
–Tengo pruebas, Rhodey–Tony ya estaba sirviendo su café en su taza, tan relajado como si estuvieran hablando del clima. –Le pedí a Viernes que grabará toda tu fiesta, como Carol me pidió, y ahí está el momento en que Rogers me propuso matrimonio.  
  
–¿Y me estás demandando por no cumplir las cosas que dije estando fuera de mis sentidos?  
  
–Cumpliste la promesa de Tía Peggy, cumple la mía.  
  
Steve volvió a cerrar los ojos, cansado y fastidiada de la situación.  
  
–Natasha ¿Le diste la misma táctica que usaste conmigo a Tony?–Clint atrajo la mirada del grupo.  
  
–No creí que lo hiciera.  
  
–¿Tu le diste un consejo?–El coronel estaba sorprendido de nuevo. –¡¿A Tony?!  
  
Natasha no respondió. Sabía que ese par tenía sentimientos correspondidos, pero eran muy idiotas y necios para admitirlo.  
  
Tuvo que ayudar.  
  
Bruce estaba algo divertido y sorprendido por la situación. Nunca pensó que su amigo de ciencia hiciera tal cosa usando la ley para salirse con la suya.  
  
Sam no iba a decir nada, pues sabía que Steve recordaría esto con una sonrisa en un futuro.  
  
Y Thor ... Era Thor. Solo riendo y dando felicitaciones por la extraña propuesta de matrimonio.  
  
–O te casas conmigo ... –Tony empezó a caminar en dirección a Steve, hasta quedar frente a frente. –... O nos vemos en el juicio, Rogers–  
  
Posó una de sus manos en el pecho del rubio, bajando lentamente hasta quedar fija en uno de los costados de su cadera. –¿Tony Stark de Rogers o Steve Rogers de Stark? ¿Que dices, Steve?  
  
Steve no se movió. Disfrutaba el toque, pero era algo que aún no iba demostrar.  
  
–¿Porque no ambos?–Clint volvió a ganarse otro leve golpe en las costillas. –¡Nat!  
  
–¿Porqué tanto silencio?–Barnes nunca creyó ver al grupo tan callado, ya que apenas pusiera un pie adentro, era recibido por un objeto lanzado en su dirección por Clint o Sam.  
  
–Llegas tarde, Barnes–Natasha fue quien respondió. –Te perdiste lo mejor.  
  
–¿Que pasó?  
  
–Vas a tener al mejor "cuñado" que podrías pedir–Sam se burló, como era costumbre.  
  
–¿De que estás hablando?  
  
–Por favor, dime qué eso que traes no es otra demanda–Rhodey lo había visto entrar sujetando un folder parecido al que Steve tenía en sus manos.  
  
Bucky sintió sobre él la atención de todos. No le gustaba mucho recibirla, así que se apresuró a entregarlo, caminando en dirección del destinatario.  
  
Bruce Banner.  
  
Le extendió el documento al científico y sin esperar a que lo leyera, se apartó de él.  
  
Bruce abrió el folder y comenzó a leer.  
  
Steve esperaba que no fuera una broma de verdad de Tony para el ex portador de Hulk, entonces si tendría que hacerlo pedir disculpas si quería una boda.  
  
Sin cerrarlo, Banner levantó su vista hacia el Soldado del Invierno, perplejo. –Supongo que esto tampoco es una broma.  
  
Bucky negó con un movimiento de cabezas.  
  
–¿También lo aconsejaste?–Bruce preguntó en dirección de la espía, quien estaba asombrada esta vez.  
  
–Ni siquiera sabía que tuvieran algo que ver.  
  
–Pero yo si–Tony atrajo de nuevo la atención. –Bueno, sólo de Bruce.  
  
El nombrado cerró el folder, acomodó sus lentes y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. –¿Que hiciste?  
  
–No le conté nada, si es lo que piensas.  
  
–Stark ...–Steve regaño a Tony, cansado de sus juegos.  
  
–Viernes te grabó cuando estabas encima de Barnes prometiendole que algún día te confesarias a él.  
  
–Si fue una confesión ¿Porque la demanda?–Bruce levantó el folder en dirección del Soldado.  
  
–Por que antes de esa confesión, me pediste matrimonio.  
  
–Bruce, hiciste todo al revés–Barton se estaba riendo por el orden en que el científico había actuado.  
  
El doctor apoyo una de sus manos en su barbilla, mirando a Bucky fijamente sin saber que responder. Mientras esté último, le sostenía la mirada divertido.  
  
–Si Natasha no te dió ese consejo ¿Quien fue?–El coronel no entendía como el amigo de Steve había hecho lo mismo que Tony, sabiendo que la espía tampoco estaba enterada.  
  
–El segundo protegido de Stark, Peter.  
  
–¿Que te dijo?–Wilson sabía que preguntarle a al 'niño' era peor que a su amiga.  
  
–Que lo demandará por no cumplir su promesa, que a él le estaba funcionando.  
  
–¡¿Que Parker hizo que?!–Ahora fue el turno de Tony de quedar sorprendido. –¡¿Con quién?!  
  
–De tal palo, tal astilla.  
  
–¡ROMANOFF!  
  
–Con tu otro protegido, supongo–Bucky no estaba muy seguro, pero había visto al chico araña molestando y siguiendo a todas partes al pequeño sabelotodo de Tony.  
  
–¡Claro!–Rhodey empezaba a conectar los hechos. –Por eso Harley me pidió ayuda para escoger un traje.  
  
–¡Los voy a enviar a ambos a colegios separados!–Tony arrojó su taza a alguna parte de la sala debido a su enojo, rompiéndose en pedazos. –Me van a escuchar.  
  
Salió maldiciendo y jurando cosas que no cumpliría de todos modos, con un rubio tras él intentando hacerlo entrar en razón.  
  
–¿Si recordara que ambos son mayores de edad?–Clint ya estaba frente al mini refrigerador, buscando que comer.  
  
–No lo creo–Rhodey suspiró, aún escuchando los gritos de su mejor amigo por los pasillos.  
  
–¿Porqué Stark salió enojado? ¿Que está pasando?–Scott acaba de llegar de haber ido a visitar a su hija.  
  
–Deberias averiguar si no hiciste promesas que no vas a cumplir o terminarás como Bruce–Clint señaló a Bruce, quien estaba Intentando llegar a un acuerdo con Bucky. Algo inútil sabiendo que también era correspondido.  
  
–¿Porqué?  
  
–¿Podria pasarme sus contactos, Coronel? Tal vez me sean de ayuda–Thor miraba a Scott con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras hablaba con el Coronel.  
  
Sam merecía un descanso, no sin antes detenerse en su camino a la salida junto a Scott y palmear uno de sus hombros en señal de apoyo. –Muy tarde.  
  
Scott no tenía idea de que estaba pasando, pero tenía el presentimiento de que estaba en problemas por la mirada que Thor le daba y las risas de Clint.  
  
Rhodey sabía ahora que no debía dejar a Carol juntarse tanto con La Viuda Negra.


End file.
